Typical computing platforms require certain parameters of the memory controller to be tuned in order to successfully access DRAM. For example, certain system-on-a-chip processors manufactured by Intel® Corporation may re-train memory parameters such as the RD, WR, and CMD signals during each boot process. This memory training may occur early in the boot process and may require several seconds to complete.
Many vehicles are including additional computer systems to provide advanced driver assist functionality such as collision warning, lane departure warning, pedestrian detection, or other functionality.